A vehicle, such as a car or a truck, typically has one or more articles of vehicle furniture, such as a table and seats, in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. In some vehicles, the vehicle furniture may be configured so that a passenger can stow the vehicle furniture when not in use. For example, the vehicle furniture may be configured to fold against a load space floor, and/or another article of vehicle furniture. However, an automotive designer may be restricted when designing stowable vehicle furniture, as a result of the seating arrangement in the passenger compartment, and/or the layout of the vehicle chassis.
With the advent of electric and/or autonomous vehicles, the automotive designer may be less restricted in the design of the passenger compartment. As a result, the seating arrangement and the placement of vehicle furniture in a modern vehicle may be different from that of a conventional vehicle. Furthermore, the seating arrangement in a modern vehicle may be reconfigurable depending on a passenger's requirements for a particular journey. It is desirable, therefore, to provide vehicle furniture that may be more conveniently stowed when not in use, and that can be positioned depending on the seating arrangement of the vehicle.